Dual-generation approaches-targeting parents and children simultaneously- represent a promising and innovative antipoverty strategy for families. In collaboration with the Community Action Project of Tulsa, Oklahoma (CAP Tulsa), we propose to expand and strengthen a dualgeneration education program and to conduct a randomized trial of its impact on parents and their children in CAP Tulsa's Head Start and Early Head Start (HS and EHS) programs. This dual-generation program, the Education Pathways Program (EPP), provides education, career coaching, and soft-skills training for parents while their children attend Head Start programs. The explicit goal is to promote the economic self-sufficiency and well-being of low-income families across generations. During Year 1 of the award, CAP Tulsa will expand and intensify EPP and strengthen its curriculum based upon the latest research. Starting in fall 2014, we will launch an implementation study, which will focus on the fidelity of the model and the strengths and challenges of the dual-generation program, as well as an effectiveness study examining the impact of EPP on parent and child outcomes. Findings will have implications for how dual-generation approaches influence child development and family well-being and will offer guidance on how to integrate this approach into Head Start programming.